


fatum

by klarrolines



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: 550 words full of pining, Canon Compliant, F/F, Feelings Realization, Obliviousness, Pining Hope Mikaelson, Short One Shot, takes place in 2x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarrolines/pseuds/klarrolines
Summary: It takes Hope’s own subconscious spelling it out for her to realize her massively glaring crush on Lizzie.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Kudos: 67





	fatum

Hope couldn’t understand why she’d turned back.

She didn’t know Lizzie— well she knew _of_ her, after all, she was an actress— and she found her ramblings to be completely nonsensical but there was an incessant pull in her bones begging her to get to her, to forget Landon— the boy she loved— and go find Lizzie no matter if what she was saying was true or not.

A fear she couldn’t comprehend contracted in her gut at the sight of Lizzie in trouble, she didn’t hesitate to shoot Josie to save Lizzie, not for a second.

“I thought you had a bus to catch” Lizzie teased flirtatiously, Hope didn’t understand why her heart rattled against her rib cage or why she could feel a flush creep up her neck.

“I want to be with the man that I love more than anything but I couldn’t get on that bus if it meant an innocent person had to die,” She explained, approaching Lizzie, the words left a bitter taste in her mouth, for some reason they didn’t feel right, she knew she wasn’t lying but somehow the words felt _wrong_.

“That is such a Hope move” She flirts, smirking at her. Her words making it seem like they were somehow more than strangers, as if she knew her and the depths of her bones wholly and utterly—the thought leaving a strangely giddy feeling in Hope’s gut. 

Her musings were interrupted by a flickering above Lizzie’s head, the word Fatum in neon lights entrancing her. “Let me guess, you’re seeing a word right now?” Lizzie assumed knowingly, making Hope whip around to look at her.

“Yes, what does it mean?”

Lizzie smiled softly at her, grasping her hands— which made it hard for Hope to concentrate on anything but the feeling of soft hands intertwined with hers.

“Say the word and I will tell you in the real world.” Hope could swear the way the words rolled off her tongue was a religion on its own.

Hope didn’t understand why she so easily trusted her— much like she still didn’t understand why she stayed behind for her— but she inexplicably did. 

“Fatum,” She said, the world around them fading away, crumbling around their fingertips and becoming nothing more than a memory.

Hope startled awake, blinking a couple of times as her mind caught up with everything that happened, she instantly whipped around to stare at Lizzie, she couldn’t help the grin that overtook her features—lighting up her face in a way that made the sun envy her—at the sight of Lizzie, awake and well.

It wasn’t until she was enveloped in Lizzie’s arms, reveling in the feeling of it all, that it clicked.

It was glaringly obvious—It always had been, the universe just had to slap her in the face for her to realize it.

The word that got them back was _fate_. They were each other’s _fates_.

The universe was screaming at her what she already knew but didn’t see—it was Lizzie.

it always has been.

Lizzie’s the one she’s in love with, with the depths of her bones, not Landon.

Lizzie was her fate, and it quite literally took her own subconscious screaming at her for her to realize it— God was she oblivious.


End file.
